


Eyes On Me

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [176]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: If there is one thing Cody cannot stand, is when Leo tries to ignore him.





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 4](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/), Mission 4, prompt: "cheating on your partner".

If there is one thing Cody cannot stand, is when Leo tries to ignore him.

It doesn’t happen often, luckily. And it used to happen less, before, because back when Cody still lived in Italy he seldom visited Leo and Blaine in Lima, and every time that happened Leo’s eyes were all his, all the time. He barely needed to walk through the door and, no matter what he was wearing and if he had or hadn’t combed his hair that morning, Leo’s eyes would follow him everywhere he went, and they’d be alight with fire, and Cody would know he still wanted him, and that would be enough for him.

(He knows that’s not something a good boy would think. He knows he’s a married man and Leo is too, and he shouldn’t keep chasing Leo’s attention like that. But the fire of Leo’s desire burn him just the right way. They feel so good – he can’t do less of them. It’s the only thing they’ve got left of what their relationship was when they were together, back in college, and Cody needs it to survive the constant thought that, no matter how much he loves Vince, he _did_ settle for him just because he knew he could never have Leo again.)

Then, Vince and him moved back to the USA to follow Alex, who wanted to attend Parson’s in New York. They got a farm in Galena, and his visits to Leo and Blaine could be more frequent. And in the beginning, every time he came visiting Leo looked at him like he was a miracle, a gift from the Gods, like he couldn’t even believe that now they weren’t separated by the ocean any longer, and they could meet every time they wanted.

It lasted for a few months, then something happened. Leo started losing interest. Cody kept coming, but Leo looked at him less and less, and no matter what he wore and how he presented himself Leo wouldn’t change his attitude. 

Cody never thought it would be a problem – he didn’t know how much such a change could hurt, until it happened. Not being able to spark Leo’s interest any longer felt like cutting a deep wound across his own chest and then reaching in to squeeze his internal organs. It felt horrible.

And he hates it every time it happens – like today. They’re temporarily alone in the house because Blaine got out to fetch the twins from kindergarten. Cody came around for lunch, he stopped for a nice plate of pasta and then stayed for the afternoon. Blaine and him chatted about a thousand little silly things, but Leo kept to himself and, for the majority of time, wouldn’t even look at him.

It hurts more and more by the second. Cody knows he shouldn’t feel like this – it’s unfair to Vince, demeaning for himself and disrespectful towards both Blaine _and_ Leo, but he can’t understand this, and it makes his chest hurt.

He wants Leo’s eyes back. He wants his attention. He wants to feel that fire again.

They’re sitting together on the couch, plunged in perfect silence. Leo’s reading something on his tablet, every now and then he takes a note – he’s probably editing his last novel, and Cody’s been checking his phone just to give himself something to do for at least a hundred times in the last half hour.

He decides it’s time to act. It’s now or never – and it’s gotta be now, because he can’t live with the thought of not being able to fix this.

He slides towards Leo on the couch and right away he feels him tense as though he was being threatened. He bites at his bottom lip as he places two fingers on Leo’s inner elbow. “Hey,” he says.

Leo swallows and keeps looking at the tablet. “Yes?”

“Is there a problem or something?”

Leo doesn’t answer right away. He seems to swallow, and the movement of his Adam’s apple – up and down along his throat – is followed by a heavy silence the weight of which Cody feels burdening his own shoulders too.

“Everything’s fine,” Leo finally answers, but he’s lying.

That makes Cody angry. He purses his lips in a disappointed pout and moves up on his knees. He moves fast, fast enough to surprise Leo, who literally throws away the tablet to the other end of the couch and presses his own back against the armrest, as though he was trying to run away but was ultimately stopped by it.

Prisoner between the armrest and Cody’s body, Leo sits still, and Cody gets closer to him, looking at him with an anger that he’s not even trying to hide anymore.

“What changed?” he asks, moving closer, “What did I do?”

“Cody,” Leo swallows again and reaches out with both hands, wrapping them around Cody’s shoulders to keep him away, at a safe distance, “Please, stay there.”

“Why?” Cody raises his voice, “Why don’t you want me close anymore?”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Don’t tell me I’m being silly – you won’t even look at me when I come visit.”

“God, now you’re being ridiculous--”

“Tell me what I did wrong!” Cody insists, pressing forward, resisting his push, almost screaming, now, and maybe it’s the high-pitched sound of his voice, or maybe simply the pressure of his body against his open palms, but something in Leo unlocks – or better, it breaks.

Cody hears him growl and then he sees him move up on his knees too, get closer to him, and suddenly all he can feel are Leo’s lips, hungry and hot like the heart of a volcano, pressing against his own, his tongue darting forward to demand to be let in. Cody whimpers, surprised, and in that whimper he parts his lips, and Leo’s tongue, now free to wander, passes through them and starts exploring his mouth.

Leo moans, and his moan vibrates throughout Cody’s entire body.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but it feels so _damn_ good.

“How could you even think...” Leo mutters on his skin in between kisses, as he lets his hands wander underneath his t-shirt, touching inches and inches of soft white skin, making him tremble with anticipation, “How could you even think that I could ever stop wanting to be close to you?”

“But you...” Cody speaks confusedly against Leo’s lips, trying to keep his eyes open even though the only command his body seems to understand, right now, is one of total abandon against Leo, “You stopped looking at me.”

“I stopped looking at you because every time I looked at you I was undressing you with my eyes,” Leo sighs, pulling up Cody’s t-shirt with the resignation of the man who started his own personal core engine and won’t be able to stop it until it’s exhausted, “I was afraid Blaine would start noticing. Especially now that you’re back here… Jesus, I keep thinking that in a couple hours’ drive I could be with you and some days I literally have to lock myself in the studio not to just jump in the car and get to you.”

“Leo--” Cody calls him with a broken voice, clinging to his shoulders and throwing his head back to grant him more access to his neck, offering tender flesh to nibble on, “We can’t-- please-- We can’t--”

“I know,” Leo growls against his skin and closes his arms around his waist so tight he almost makes his ribcage creak. He expresses the strength of his untamed desire in his hold, because he knows he’s got to stop, and finally he lets go of one single heavy sigh as he presses his lips against the softness of Cody’s barely rounded stomach, before loosening his grip and resting there, hiding his face against his body. “I know...” he repeats, his voice a little weaker, now, “And I want you to know that it was very unfair of you to rile me up like that.”

“Leo...” Cody looks down at him with his eyes wide open, “But I just asked you a question.”

“No,” Leo looks up at him, shaking his head, “You came closer. You let me smell your scent. You let me feel your warmth.” His lips curl in a tired and vaguely sad smile that turns Cody’s heart into the scene of a wreckage. “Now that I tasted you again, I’ll be dreaming of you for days.”

Cody whimpers again, curling himself around Leo to wrap him up in an unapologetic, shameless hug.

That was all he wanted. Thank God that’s the only thing Leo can still give him.


End file.
